


龙骑士的遗骨

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 历史教师伊尼亚斯带生努德内在内的学生去博物馆。





	龙骑士的遗骨

伊尼亚斯无数次在梦里见到低徊的龙群。它们嘶鸣着自山峦彼端袭来，宽阔的翅膀遮住太阳的光芒，好似一片乌云将寂静的白昼笼罩。

在这些梦境中，他看到枯败的原野，惊慌的羊群，燃烧的房屋，哭泣的孩童，焦黑的尸体……然后恶龙的吐息掀翻老朽的石墙，举起锋利的尖爪朝他扑来。大部分时候梦境会在这里结束。但偶尔也有那么几回，他看到一位英雄踏着光芒从天而降，高大英武的身躯挡在他的面前，将长枪刺进那庞然大物的身体里……

而这次的梦境延续得格外长久，他看到巨龙胸前的甲片崩裂，如风化的岩石剥落，垂死挣扎的利爪穿透了英雄的身体。鲜血滴落在他的脸上，好像凋落的玫瑰花瓣，有几滴沾染上他的唇，尝起来是甜的……

伊尼亚斯在清晨的鸟鸣中睁开眼睛，看了眼闹钟，离设定的起床时间还有五分钟。他起身走向淋浴间，喷头里的水花自他的身体流淌而过，洗去梦里粘稠黯淡的血迹。

离开史诗般波澜壮阔的梦境，真实世界里的伊尼亚斯只是一名勤恳工作的小学历史教师。

 

今天的日程是带孩子们参观历史博物馆。

那座曾经是修道院的建筑里珍藏着这个国家的千年过往，边缘被烧成炭黑的蓝色军旗安静地躺在和平的岁月，美丽剔透的玻璃画上圣徒顶着光环俯瞰人间，各种稀有的动物标本在模拟生活环境的场馆里栩栩如生，其中还有一头洁白无暇的独角兽。

最近考古学家又往这里新送了一批藏品，挖掘自新发现的古战场遗迹，据考证，那正是苍天龙骑士圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬牺牲的地方。恰逢建国纪念日，博物馆特地为这批文物做了专题特展。

 

尽管伊尼亚斯忙于维持秩序没什么时间真正用于参观，但总的来说，他认为这次活动进行得还算顺利。

很快便到了集合的时候。伊尼亚斯发现，队列中少了一位学生。

“有人看到努德内同学吗？”他的视线自一张张朝气蓬勃的脸上扫过。掉队的是位循规蹈矩的优等生，每门课的成绩都是第一，平日里也不爱惹是生非。

学生们四下张望了一下，纷纷摇头，“没看见，老师。”

那孩子大概是在展厅里看得太入迷了，忘记了集合的时间。在伊尼亚斯的印象中，好奇与专注努德内最突出的特质。他曾经见过这孩子去往食堂的路上停下来观察蝉蜕皮的过程，就这么错过了午饭时间。

“大家稍安勿躁，先在树荫下乘凉，相互交流今天看展的心得，”伊尼亚斯如是安排着，“我进去找努德内同学。”

 

这时间已经临近闭馆，游客所剩不多，偌大的展厅里四下空旷。

伊尼亚斯自悬吊在穹顶上的巨龙骨架下方经过。他想起努德内喜欢观察昆虫，就先去了自然陈列室，然后沿着人造的溪流来到科学馆，最后在特展厅正中央的地面上看到一片斜伸出来的影子。

努德内全身贯注地看着玻璃罩里的那件陈列品，瘦小的身体几乎整个被展台挡住，只露出光洁的额头与明亮的眼睛。

“集合的时间已经过了，努德内同学，这里也很快就要闭馆，”伊尼亚斯走到那孩子身边，手掌轻轻地停靠在瘦弱的肩头，“还是说，你想在这过夜？”

“很抱歉，老师，我没注意到时间。”努德内落下踮起的脚，抿着嘴一副意犹未尽的样子。

“喜欢学习是好事，”伊尼亚斯安抚地说，虽然他长着一张严肃的脸，对学生却永远耐心，“感兴趣的话，以后可以再来的。”

“嗯。”努德内顺从地点头，转过身朝着出口走去。

 

伊尼亚斯跟在男孩身后，走了几步后，却忽然停住了。某种莫名的哀伤与怀念攫住他的心，如同一根被绷紧的弦，拉着他的视线朝后望了一眼。

透明的四方形玻璃罩子里，一块骨片静卧在红色的丝绒布上，在色调温暖的照明环境中，灰白色的轮廓仿佛在发光。

伊尼亚斯听到它在呼唤自己，用一种陌生而熟悉的声音，彷如时空的回响，自遥远处飘摇而来。

他无法自控地将手伸向那片白骨，就在他的指尖触到玻璃的刹那，四周的光线忽然黯淡，昔日梦境里的场景在脑海中亮起。

幻梦与真实在此时此刻交汇，过去与现在共鸣于他的灵魂中——所有出现在梦里的影像都不是单纯的梦，而是曾经存在过的记忆残留在灵魂里的余响，支离破碎的残像簌簌而落，拼凑成完整漫长的一生。

伊尼亚斯终于明白自己为何如此崇拜圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬——正是因为想要更多地了解这位传说中的的龙骑士，他大学时才填报了历史专业——因为他们曾经在遥远的历史长河彼端有过生死瞬间的一面之缘。

他尝过英雄鲜血的味道，那种甜腻又在他的嘴里弥漫……

 

“老师，您不舒服吗？”努德内小心地拉着伊尼亚斯的袖子。这孩子方才已经走到了龙骨那边，发现前去找他的老师没跟着，于是又回到这个展厅来了。

“没事，”伊尼亚斯回过神来，露出轻松的笑容，“只是有些好奇，让你如此在意的展品是什么，于是多看了几眼。”

“是一位龙骑士的遗骨，”努德内背着手，仰起可爱的脸，“他生活在几百年前，肯定知道许多历史书里都没记载的事情——要是他可以把那些都告诉我就好了。”

伊尼亚斯揉了揉努德内的小脑袋，“你想知道些什么呢？说不定我可以告诉你。”

“我想知道被圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬救下的那位牧羊人在失去村庄后去了哪里。”努德内声音稚嫩地问。

“他去了皇都，成为了一名龙骑士。”伊尼亚斯微笑着回答，拉着努德内柔软的小手，走向牧羊人与龙骑士都未曾享有过的和平与安宁。

2019-05-24


End file.
